Making Such a Fool of Me
by X5 - 452
Summary: There was one lesson Jesse St James never learnt from his time at McKinley. Don't mess with New Directions or their female lead. Fool them once shame on you; you don't get a second chance. Mentions of St Berry, and a wee bit of Puckleberry sprinkled in.


**AN: So I was trying to stop myself from writing too much fanfiction because I get obsessed and then ignore my hubs who gets a bit cranky pantsy but I couldn't resist. The call of Puckleberry was too strong to resist LOL.**  
**  
Follow me on twitter; I'm trying to make myself use it: kittyk1**

**This isn't exactly dripping with Puckleberry but there is some at the end. This is just Rachel and New Directions getting vengeance on Jesse St James. Sweet, sweet vengeance. Also I'm ignoring Shelby is Rachel's mom because I'm too lazy to make it fit.**

* * *

**Making Such a Fool of Me**

Rachel approached the large building where Nationals was being held and stopped dead in her tracks squeezing her eyes shut.

"I can't do this," she muttered shaking her head and she felt a lazy arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Yes you can Berry," she heard Puck's voice come from the left hand side of her.

"We are all here beside you," Finn spoke up from her right and Rachel finally opened her eyes turning her head to look at Puck and then Finn. Her devil and her angel, they were both on her shoulders. She twisted her head to see the rest of Glee standing behind her all smiling and she nodded. She could do this. She took another step and faltered.

"He will be in there," she whispered in a panic turning back around and Puck and Finn exchanged glances. Finn's said that he was starting to think this wasn't a good idea after all but Puck was determined that they were going ahead with this. Jesse St James was a douche and New Directions were going to destroy him; they just need to get Rachel along for the ride. This was going to be epic. Puck grabbed Rachel by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Ber...Rach, this guy broke your heart and screwed us over at Regional's. We are lucky that the Glee Club who won third place got disqualified for smoking reefer before performing."

Neither Puck, Matt nor Mike would ever mention that they were the ones who had given the drugs to the other team just in case New Directions didn't get a place. That was their little secret. Four months ago Jesse St James had defected back to Vocal Adrenaline at the last minute before Regional's and New Directions had barely managed to secure fourth placing, what with Quinn nearly giving birth on stage and Rachel moping because Jesse had been playing her. Vocal Adrenaline came first of course and now both teams were competing at Nationals and New Directions had a score to settle with Vocal Adrenaline. Puck gave Rachel's shoulders a gently squeeze, "You have to do this. For you, for us and for New Directions."

Everyone kind of blinked at him for his impassioned speech and Puck not so discreetly flicked them all the finger behind Rachel's back since his hands were still on her shoulders. His speech appeared to be just what she needed because she perked right up and beamed at him nodding her head.

"You're right, I can do this, let's go," Rachel cheered eagerly walking towards the door with Puck still attached to her shoulders, her one hand on her swollen belly and her other clutching Finn's hand.

Puck's eyes drifted down to her stomach as they walked and for a moment he let himself think of his baby girl Elizabeth who had been adopted by a nice couple from Connecticut. They sent him and Quinn photos every so often; she had his eyes but Quinn's hair, she was perfect and he loved her even though he and Quinn couldn't keep her.

Puck glanced back at Quinn who flashed him her ice queen smile. Since she had given birth and dropped the baby weight (and the baby) she had taken her spot back on the Cheerio's and was back on top of the social ladder, much to Santana's annoyance. She even had a new boyfriend; poor Artie hadn't known what hit him when Quinn set her sights on him. Luckily he and Tina had parted amicably before Quinn made him her bitch. Quinn was back to the way she used to be before getting pregnant except for one thing; she was hard core devoted to Glee and would do anything to win, even lending Rachel her old maternity clothes. She told him she had planned to burn them anyway so giving them to Rachel to wear was kind of like the same thing. Either way they would be ruined beyond all recognition. She was pushing Artie who looked determined and serious. The kid could be kind of scary when he wanted to be.

Puck looked over at Finn and their eyes locked. Finn gave him a head nod that Puck returned solemnly. Things between him and Finn were still kind of sour but they had both come together to support Rachel when Jesse St Douche broke her heart. Puck wasn't sure if Finn still had romantic feelings for Rachel or not but Finn was with Santana now so it didn't really matter either way because he was Santana's bitch through and through.

Puck could hear Mercedes and Kurt behind him chattering loudly about how this was going to be the greatest day of their lives. Those two were much the same though being in the Cheerio's had made them almost part of the popular crowd. At least they didn't get slushied anymore because even though Mercedes quit Kurt still held enough sway to keep her safe. Puck remembered his disastrous attempt to date Mercedes and gave an involuntary shudder; the things he did when he was desperate. Mercedes was cool and all but she wasn't what the Puckzilla was after.

Kurt was kind of on the outs with Finn; mostly Kurt was pissed at his dad and jealous of the amount of time his dad spent with Finn. Finn had talked to Puck about it a little, saying that Kurt flipped out because Finn had more in common with Burt than Kurt did. A couple of weeks ago Kurt had moved in with Mr Shue because Finn's mom and Kurt's dad decided to move in together and Kurt felt left out of the family. Finn had tried to reassure him time and time again that they could share Burt between them but Kurt didn't want to hear it. At least Kurt didn't let it affect him in Glee.

Santana was death staring Rachel's back as she walked side by side with Brittany, their pinkies entwined. Santana was always jealous of the attention Finn heaped on Rachel but today was a special day and so she was making a concession to her normal bitchy attitude, holding off on bitching out Finn long enough to make sure New Directions won.

Matt and Mike were walking with determination with Tina between them, Mike's hand tucked in hers. Those two started dating about a week ago; no one really noticed since the two were so quiet but one day Kurt and Mercedes had walked in on them making out in the choir room and suddenly everyone knew. Everyone thought Brittany would be upset because they all thought Brittany and Mike were dating but she had just clapped her hands and asked if they had a baby to call her Mulan so that one day she could save China.

Mr Shue speed walked ahead of them to complete signing up their team and they hung around in a group outside huddling Rachel in their centre while they waited. They didn't want to risk any members of Vocal Adrenaline seeing her before they were ready. Mr Shue gestured the group inside and they were shown to the Green Room where they would get ready. They were on second, just after Vocal Adrenaline which was a good thing; they needed Vocal Adrenaline to perform first. They blocked off their section making sure it was away from Vocal Adrenaline; they didn't want a confrontation, not yet. There was a strange silence settling over the group like they knew what was coming and had to keep their heads clear and keep focused.

"Come on Rachel, let's help you get into your costume," Kurt announced when they heard the announcement that the competition would be in 15 minutes. Rachel stood up obediently and waddled after Kurt and Mercedes to the change room while Mr Shue watched them go with a frown on his face. Puck knew what was coming, Mr Shue was having a 'good guys don't do this' moment.

"I'm not sure I approve of this guys," Mr Shue voiced his concern running hand through his locks and the remaining members of New Directions looked over at him impassively.

"Mr Shue, Ms Cocoran played you like a finely turned flute as well, you need this," Artie stated matter-of-factly and Mr Shue fought back a flush at the reminder.

Yes, Rachel wasn't the only one who had been fooled by a member of Vocal Adrenaline. Will had been pulled in by Shelby not finding out until it was too late that she was playing him the way Jesse was playing Rachel. It was a knock to his pride that even he hadn't seen the subterfuge going on until it was too late. Puck knew none of them blamed Mr Shue or Rachel but he also knew that they both blamed themselves all the same.

"We all need this Mr Shue," Quinn placed a hand on Artie's shoulder completely agreeing. They had gone over ways to teach Jesse a lesson and this was the best one they had come up with. They had all felt like fools for accepting him as they did.

"What they did was sneaky and underhanded," Santana reminded him then she narrowed her eyes, "Trust me, I know sneaky and underhanded."

"This is revenge and it's going to be sweet," Puck added his thoughts and even Finn was nodding, looking serious.

"No one makes a fool of us Mr Shue."

"Okay," Mr Shue gave in though he still seemed a little unsure, "But still, using Rachel like this..."

He was interrupted by Rachel entering the room wearing a dress very similar to the ones they wore at Sectionals although this one was dark blue with a gold ribbon. Last time they had to wear that particular dress because of Quinn's pregnant belly and now they had to wear the same style for Rachel.

"I want to help Mr Shue, it's the least I can do after letting him outwit us at Regional's," Rachel informed him sounding confident and collected. She smoothed out her dress as best she could and then patted down her hair that was already perfect.

Puck stood up and walked over to her giving her a wink. Rachel blushed in response and Puck smirked; he totally still had it, Berry totally still wanted him which wasn't surprising because; well, have you looked at him? Puck wondered if it was gross that he still found her super hot with the pregnant belly but he didn't dwell on that too much.

"Jesse's coming," Tina stage whispered from a corner of the room and the whole team tensed and then Rachel shook her shoulders and breathed deeply. She was about to put on the performance of her life so far.

Rachel moved a little away from the group and placed her hands on the swell of her belly waiting patiently for Jesse to see her. Rachel wished she had a camera to take a photo of his face when he saw her and her stomach. He froze and his mouthed dropped open and a strangled noise left his throat. They both stood there staring at each other for a couple of moments and then he strode over to her.

"You're pregnant," he commented needlessly gesturing to her stomach.

"Your skills of deduction are astounding," Rachel deadpanned the way Quinn had taught her. It had been helpful having Quinn as her role model for this particular role.

"Who's the daddy?" Jesse asked softly looking around. His eyes met Puck's and Finn's and the two boys both glared at him but made no move to interrupt the two. Jesse swallowed hard.

"Who do you think?" Rachel replied raising her eyebrows.

"It's mine," Jesse stated rather than asked and Rachel nodded slowly, unable to keep her eyes on his face. Jesse stood there immobile for a couple of moments.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he questioned her further and Rachel folded her arms across her chest haughtily.

"Does it even matter to you?"

"Of course it does."

"Just like I mattered to you?" Rachel countered and when he couldn't meet her eyes Rachel sighed, "Look I don't need you to pretend to be all concerned about me because you didn't care much about me when you broke my heart and betrayed me and my friends so just do me a favour and leave me alone."

Rachel's face twisted into one of pain as she bent over a little rubbing her stomach and groaning. Jesse tried to help her but she slapped his hands away.

"Rachel are you okay?" Jesse asked her worriedly, his eyes searching hers but before Rachel could say anything Puck was storming over and he pushed Jesse away from Rachel roughly.

"What did you do?" Puck demanded as the girls fell upon Rachel asking her if she was okay and Jesse shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Come on," Quinn was saying to Rachel leading her towards the girl's bathroom and Jesse tried to get to Rachel but Puck and Finn blocked him.

"Wait, I need to talk to her," Jesse protested and Finn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards.

"I think you've done enough," Finn said darkly but Jesse wasn't giving up.

"Rachel I have to do something, I can't stand by knowing you are carrying my baby and do nothing," Jesse was calling for her and Rachel turned back around frowning thoughtfully. She slowly walked towards him and made Puck and Finn let her through so that they were face to face.

"Prove that you're serious then," Rachel challenged him and Jesse nodded without hesitation.

"How?"

"I really want to win Nationals," Rachel replied seriously caressing her stomach then she turned and walked off. Jesse watched her go before he turned and stormed away.

Puck and Finn smirked at each other giving the other a fist bump. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

In the bathroom Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror. Around her the other Glee girls were putting on the final touches to their makeup.

"Do you think he'll do it?" she asked Quinn who was re-applying lip gloss in the mirror beside her and Quinn's eyes drifted down to her stomach then to Rachel's face.

"When he saw you in pain he looked worried, I think he'll do it," Quinn confirmed giving an evil smile and Rachel nodded.

"Good."

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door and then Puck's gruff voice, "Vocal Adrenaline just went on."

Rachel and the others ran, or waddled in Rachel's case, as quickly as they could to side stage so that they could watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance from the wings. Puck gestured for Rachel to come stand with him and he stood behind her protectively his hand slipping out to hold onto hers.

Rachel listened to Vocal Adrenaline perform nervously twiddling the fingers of her free hand. This was the moment of truth. Her eyes were fixed on Jesse who was singing and dancing to the best of his ability when all of a sudden he turned to look into the wings and he caught sight of her. Then he just stopped. He stopped singing and dancing and the guy next to him ran into him ruining the choreography and it was like a domino effect as the others all started running into each other not knowing what was happening. Rachel covered her mouth with one hand gasping while Puck snorted with laughter beside her. Behind them she could hear the others whispering in triumph.

Vocal Adrenaline's performance ended and Jesse raced off the stage and up to Rachel who was preparing to go on stage with the rest of New Directions. He grasped her hands in his smiling hopefully.

"I did it, I did it for you and the baby," Jesse told her giving her hand and squeeze and Rachel almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Almost. Because then she thought about what he had done to her.

"You want to know the one thing I learned from dating you?" Rachel asked him, smiling wickedly as she lifted up the skirt she was wearing to reveal a fake pillow belly wrapped around her waist and ever so slowly she undid the clasp and pulled it off to reveal her slim toned stomach. She held out the fake belly to Jesse who was standing there stunned and she added harshly, "How to lie."

She pushed past Jesse to go stand in the wings and paused to look back at him.

"It sucks getting played doesn't it?" she asked him seriously and when the music started she floated onto the stage leaving Jesse in the wings.

Puck stayed behind to flick Jesse the finger before following the rest of New Directions onto stage.

* * *

It was no surprise that New Directions won and while they had used underhanded tactics to win they celebrated all the way back to McKinley. Rachel and Puck were sitting at the back of the bus together, his arm around her shoulders with her nuzzled into his side. Now that the revenge plan was over he could be with his girlfriend in public.

"I had no idea you were such a fantastic actor Noah," Rachel complimented him, tilting her head back to look up at him adoringly and Puck shrugged confidently.

"Learned from the best," he said nudging her then they followed the rest of the team off the bus. Puck grabbed her hand and tugged her after him towards his truck that was in the parking lot, "Come on babe, I haven't been able to make out with you all day and I am seriously horny for some Berry action."

Rachel blushed as Mr Shue had a coughing fit while the others all looked either disgusted or amused or both in some cases. Rachel only just managed to wave goodbye before Puck practically picked her up and shoved her into his truck.

"Is it really necessary that you manhandle me?" she huffed folding her arms across her chest and Puck shrugged. It really wasn't but he knew she secretly loved him taking charge. Well that's what he told himself anyway.

"You love it Berry, and you can return the favour you know, you are more than welcome to man handle me when we are making out," Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rachel rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend had an insatiable sexual appetite and a fondness for innuendo.

"Since we are handing out favours I'll pretend that I don't notice you going to second base," Rachel told him playfully her eyes were twinkling with mischief and Puck grinned.

"Awesome, what are my chances of sliding into third?"

Rachel gasped with indignation and slapped his arm while Puck just laughed pulling his car out of the parking lot. He was so sliding into third tonight.

* * *

**AN: You didn't really think I would let Jesse St James (who I actually love but I am anticipating hating when he defects back to Vocal Adrenaline) knock up Rachel did you? If anyone is going to be knocking her up it's going to be Puck.**

**I know this was kind of depressing and not fun at all like Glee usually is but I'm in that kind of mood and I think I just need to get this out so I can work on something else. Maybe another Glee fic...maybe. LOL**

**Review!**


End file.
